


Hope For All

by Cleokat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bees, Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, You Underestimate the Amount Of Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleokat/pseuds/Cleokat
Summary: Some might define hope as a human emotion.Beeyakuya Togami proves them wrong.





	Hope For All

Togami closed his eyes, feeling the fuzz of his lowered antennae tickling the top of his head through his hair. A sigh escaped his lips as he reached for his glasses, taking them off and polishing them on the fabric of his expensive suit. He looked, well, tired. 

 

Tired is what one can be when their the esteemed SHSL Affluent Progebee, the heir to the Togami family's company's but also a bee. A smirk teased at his yellow lips as he recalled how his elder siblings had laughed at him, told him he, a bee, would never become heir. Never. He had showed them, flown to the top with his sheer wings and happily placed himself there. Now he was going to school as the SHSL Affluent Progebee. 

 

"Master Beeyakuya?" A voice came from his doorway, and he immediately straightened up and looked at the door.

 

"Come in," he spoke-buzzed, straightening his tie on instinct. He had gone through so much effort to find a tailor who would prepare bee-sized suits, but at last he had found one. He paid them excessively well, of course. 

 

The sound of the door handle twisting and the door opening snapped him out of his musings, and he looked at the maid expectantly. 

 

"The chauffeur is here, to take you to Hope's Peak, sir." He sighed, pushing himself off the desk and flying slowly to the door. Hope's Peak was a highly prestigious school, no doubt, but still he was going to have to mingle with commoners. His bee-nose wrinkled in distaste as he buzzed downstairs and entered the limo.

 

Ah, well, it was only these few years, no?

 

* * *

 

"A bee?!" Many people stumbled back at his appearance, and he found a cold expression frozen on his face. He had met many before who were as bee-phobic as they were, but he would prefer that the 14 other students he was with were not. Oh well. Perhaps it was a sign that he was not supposed to spend so much time with them. 

 

He was fine with that. He made his words cold, sharp, and detached, or at least as he could for a bee. In fact, he found himself hovering slightly above the heads of the students as they waited in the gym, anticipation, worry, confusion, and a bit of excitement on their faces.  

 

“Puhuhuh!” An ear-grating laugh was heard, resounding through the gym as a black and white bear popped up onto the podium, half of its face leering horribly at him. Startled, he flew back a few feet and almost crashed into the biker’s hairdo. Narrowly missing and instead moving to hover at the edge of the group. 

 

Horror filled his heart as the robotic bear explained the rules of the game, and the fact that there would be murder. It’s not that Togami wasn’t used to the concept of killing, he had seen that too many times in the competition of his older siblings, but he simply found it distasteful, and rather foolish. 

 

“Bullcrap!” The biker he had almost flown into previously stamped his foot and made to attack the bear, only to have it start ticking in his hands. The purple-haired mystery immediately warned of the incoming, and suddenly Togami was blown to the side as a gust of air from the passing now-airborne bear soared past him before exploding with a wave of searing heat. 

 

He balled the ends of his legs into fists and buzzed angrily at his current situation. Still… there was nothing he could do at the moment, so all he could do was wait and watch, at least.

 

 This was going to be entertaining, he thought with a smirk. 

 

* * *

 

Togami’s head pounded as he watched the short boy finish off the trial, buzzing behind his podium clearly not built for bees. He didn’t know why it had come to this, already. Of course, they had been sent motive videos, but he wasn’t sure why it had been worth a murder. His wasn’t at least. He had full confidence that Pennyworth would fully be able to defend himself, and honestly he found it a bit sad that the other’s couldn’t trust their families to do the same.

 

Whatever it was, the former idol had been slain in her shower, and he remembered it quite clearly, her corpse. Blood stained everyone, cryptic letters were written on the wall by her side, and of course the glinting knife stuck out of her abdomen. While the others were screaming and fainting and the like, he had been wondering. How would one murder a bee? You can’t really stab one, and bees are incredibly agile and light. It would be hard to capture one. Togami found comfort in the fact that he would be safe for now. It wasn’t as if the majority of his classmates were extremely bright. 

 

So it was, he watched with interest as the red-haired baseball player clutched at his podium and screeched unintelligible excuses until the chain came flying from behind and latching around his neck, dragging him back and lashing him against a pole. Togami’s eyes were drawn to the gruesome scene like a magnet as baseballs pummeled the player until he was a corpse on a pole. 

 

Three down, he thought as he recalled the idol, the fashionista, and the baseball player as the group returned to their rooms with low spirits. Togami hoped he wasn’t the next. 

 

* * *

 

The second trial came soon. The trial this time was for the murder of the programmer, strung up under the guise of a famous serial killer that ran among them, Genocider Syo. A smirk crossed his fuzzy yellow features as he pointed his antenna at the pathetic, quivering mess that was the literary girl. She let out a high-pitched shriek before falling back and re-emerging with red eyes and a lolling tongue. 

 

“Kyahaha! Betcha thought I commited the murder,” she said tauntingly, resting her hands on her hips as she debated with the others. Togami watched this with curiousity and anticipation as he waited to see how this would turn out, keeping his own actions secret until the lottery student (ugh) turned his attention on him. 

 

“You were the only one with access to the files, so you were the only one who could have done it!” When he simply smiled serenly and nodded, circling the air a few times, he heard several disgusted remarks about the actions of bees coming from the podiums next to him, but he took no notice. He had become numb to such discrimination.

 

Both the amnesiac and the luckster seemed to lead the trial now, checking, double checking… Togami folded his legs and buzzed around his podium place for a little bit while he waited for them to realize that he merely tinkered with the corpse, with surprising strength a bee. Now to see if they would realize the real murderer— 

 

“WAIT!” Suddenly, the luckster’s suspicions shifted to the biker, who shifted and spat angry comments at the people. However, his defense was weak, and his expression shattered, tears filling his eyes. The hall monitor who seemed to have befriended him froze in disbelief while the luckster hammered the final nail into the coffin.

 

He smiled. Maybe they were a bit smarter than he had given them credit for. 

 

* * *

 

Trials were a blur after that. People fell, people were executed, Togami quickly found himself becoming numb to the shock of betrayal and murder. It wasn’t until the fifth trial emerged that he found himself at a loss for words once again. That was correct, wasn’t it? There was only one murderer in the end, and it was Makoto Naegi. (He knew his name by now.)

 

Still, his fuzzy little feeler hesitated over the button. No. Naegi was the killer of Mukuro Ikusaba, and that was that. Closing his eyes, he threw himself at it so it would have enough force to press, and he watched the roulette spin and land on Naegi’s face. The luckster was silent up until he fell, and Monokuma’s face contorted in disgust and frustration. Why? He was dead, no? 

 

Kirigiri disappeared soon after, but this time she came back, and soon Togami found his fuzzy black-striped body being thrown into another trial. The case of Mukuro Ikusaba was re-opened again, and realization after realization hit them until Togami couldn’t recall anything up until where Junko Enoshima was back, alive, and standing in front of them. 

 

She seemed rather large compared to his small bee-body, but he still spit harsh words in her face, even as she told them about the destruction of the outside world.

 

“Ooh.. we’re playing like that, bee boy? Well then! Let’s play a little trivia game… okay?” A screen lowered from the ceiling and Junko read off the options with a malicious grin. “What happened to the Togami conglomerate? A, B, C, or D! You guess B! You’re correct!” Immediately, all the answers turned to words. 

 

_Fallen_ , they read. Togami’s heart sank and his head started spinning. 

 

“Not possible… the Togami industry is unbreakable-“ 

 

“I’m not lying, you know~” The voice she said it in was almost undeniable, she was telling the truth. From there, his world got hazy. Darkness clouded his vision and he found himself lowering to the edge of his podium, small legs scrabbling to grab hold of the polished wood.

 

“No!” Naegi’s voice cut through the darkness with a golden ray of hope. Togami would laugh about this later, the fact that a human would cut through a bee’s darkness with a cliche ray of hope. It was an abnormal idea, but he supposed they were in an abnormal situation in the first place.

 

“Have hope, and we can overcome despair!” Cries of agreement rose up to Naegi’s statement from their classmates, and they all shouted Junko down as she tried in vain to fight for herself until she closed her eyes and bowed her head. When she looked up, though, her eyes swirled black and white, and an eerie smile spread across her face. 

 

“This… this is true despair, right? Having your hopes crushed like that? Well, byeeee, then!” The execution came as abruptly as her change in personality. She went willingly, of course, and Togami found it hard to look away as he buzzed behind Naegi’s head, watching the mastermind with a twisted expression until she went _splat._

 

The remote lay on the floor. Togami buzzed over and found a perch on it as Naegi lifted it and pressed it. 

  
The door opened.

 

There it was, the six survivors, five humans and a bee, looking towards the outside world with hope in their hearts. They knew that whatever was out there, they would be able to face it with joy. The very idea made Togami smirk and he wiggled his stinger almost reflexively from his perch on the remote. 

 

They had each other after all, and hope. This proved that everyone could have hope in the darkest of times…

 

Even a bee.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry nat
> 
> i have no excuses


End file.
